Off to the past we go
by ilicsm
Summary: yuyu hakusho/inuyasha crossover yusuke and the gang are transported to the past were they meet the inuyasha gang and help them fight naraku not a very good summary DISCONTINUED for now
1. Chapter 1

I do not I repeat DO NOT own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha i really wish i did but I do own any other people in the story

words in _italics_ are thoughts; words between are telapathy; words between ( ) are comments by me; words between are Yoko talking to Kurama; words between are Kurama talking to Yoko; words in CAPS are being yelled or whatever; words between s are acctions; underlined words are whisperedand words "s are spoken in normolly

**It's not where are we it's when are we?**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were walking through the woods. They were on thier day off from being spirit detectives.Kurama suggested that they all go for a walk.

Yusuke: "Finalley." streach "Baby breath is giving us the day off, yawn it's about time."

Kurama: "Yes it is nice to be outside once in a while." Let's just hope it lasts." "What do you think about our day off, Hiei?"

Hiei: "Hn."

Kuwabara: "I know let's visist Yukina!"

Yusuke: "Why, do you want to make a fool of your self in front of her!" laughing

Kuwabara: "COME HERE URIMESHI, SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!!"

Yusuke: "BRING IT ON!!"

Soon Kuwabara and Yusuke were throwing punches and insults at each other. Hiei turned around and glared at them.

Hiei: "I swear, if you two idiots don't stop right know I'll slit your throats!"

Upon hearing this Yusuke and Kuwabara shut up. They looked at each other with fear in there eyes. The group continued walking until they reached a clearing, were they stopped to take a break. Suddenly a red portal appeared behind Hiei. Kurama was the first to notice this, but before he could warn Hiei they were sucked into the portal. The portal opened up and they fell from the sky and all landed on there feet, even Kuwabara. (amazingly) Yusuke and the others looked around.

Yusuke: "Where the hell are we?!"

Kurama: " I think we are in the fedual era of Japan."

Kuwabara: "What's that?"

Kurama:"The fedual era is a time in the past where the demon and human worls were one."

Hiei: "That would explian why it reeks of humans and demons."

Yusuke: "What do we do now."

Kuwabara: shrugs " I dunno."

Kurama: I'm afraid I don't know either."

Yusuke: hangs head "Oh."

Author's note: end of chapter 1 i wonder what will happen in the next chapter stick around to find out!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he started sniffing the air.

Kagome: "What's the matter inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "I smell some demons nearby."

Sango: "Should we check it out?"

Miroku: "We probably should they may have a jewel shard."

+With yu yu hakusho group+

Yusuke: "So, how the hell do we get home fox boy."

Kurama: "I honestly don't know."

Kuwabara: "By the way how did we get here anyway."

Kurama: " I belive we were sucked through a portal."

Yusuke plops down under the tree that Hiei is laying in. He looks up.

Yusuke: "Hey, Hiei do you have any ideas on how to get home?"

Hiei: "Hn."

Yusuke: "I'll take that as a no." Sigh

+With inuyasha group+

Inuyasha: "Wait a minute I smell humans to."

Miroku: "I can sense them, the seem to really powerful."

Inuyasha: "Any sign of a jewel shard?"

Kagome: "No not yet."

+With yu yu hakusho group+

Hiei jumps out of the tree and lands next to kurama.

Hiei: "Kurama."

Kurama: "yes I know."

Yusuke: "What are you talking about."

Kurama: " There are some powerful demons and humans headed this way."

Kuwabara: "All right I get to fight." Strikes pose, then falls over

Yusuke: "Nice." laughs

Kuwabara stands up and get ready to beat Yusuke up.

Kurama: "This is not the time to be fighting."

+With inuyasha group+

Inuyasha and the others came to a clearing were they saw the demons and humans they had been looking for.

Author's note end of chapter 2 in the next one inuyasha and yu yu hakusho meet


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for not updating sooner computer was busted and sorry for spelling mistakes

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha and the others looked at the strange new visitors.

Miroku: "What strange outfits the have on."

Sango: Looks at Kagome

Kagome: "What is something wrong, Sango?"

Sango: "Those people are dressed like you."

Kagome: " Hey, your right!"

Shippo: "So, they're from the present day era?"

Sango: "Yes."

Miroku: "The one with long red hair is rather atrractive!"

Sango: slaps Miroku "YOU PERVERT!"

Inuyasha: "Be quiet Sango." turns to Miroku "You do know that it's a guy right."

Miroku: " That's a male!" falls flat on face

+With yyh group+

Slap "YOU PERVET!"

Kuwabara : "What the hell was that?!"

END OF CHAPTER I REALLY WISH THEY WOULD BRING BACK YU YU HAHUSHO AND MAKE MORE EPISODES I LOVE THIS SHOW AND I HATE WHOEVER TOOK IT OFF AIR MORE EPIOSDES WITH HIEI PLEASE!! (I AM A HIEI OBESSED FANGIRL) HASTA LA BYE-BYE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke: "I don't know"

Hiei: turns towards the place where the inu group is "Show yourselves!"

A group of people walked out of the woods. The rest of the yuyu group turned to face the newcomers.They looked at the new group.

Kurama: "Hello, My name is Kurama, may I ask why you were looking for us?"

+Normal POV+(will be this way from now on)

Kagome looked at the boy who indroduced himself as Kurama. She opened her mouth to answer when Inuyasha jumped in.

Inuyasha: "Kagome do they have any jewel shards?"

Kagome: "No."

Yusuke: "By the way I'm Yusuke!"

Kagome: "Nice to meet you."

Kuwabara: steps foward "Yeah and I'm the amazing Kuwabara!!"

YuYu gang: sweatdrop

Kagome: "Uh,Hi." turns to Hiei "What's your name?"

Hiei: "That's none of your concern women."

Inuyasha:** "**YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!"

Kurama: "Don't mind him He's always like that, oh and his name is Hiei"

The inu group indroduce themselves and tells the the yuyu group about the jewel shards and ask for their help.

Yusuke: "Sure we'll help."

Kuwabara:strikes pose "You can count on me!"

Hiei:"Baka."

Kuwabara: wheels around to face Hiei "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SHRIMP?!"

Hiei: "you heard me."

Kuwabara "Why you little, come here!" trys to hit Hiei,gut Hiei disappears

Inu group looks around.

Sango: "where did he go?"

Kuwabara: "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!"

Hiei: "Hn." That would be a waste of time."

Everyone lokks up to see hiei in a tree.

Shippo: "how did he got up there?"

Hiei disappears out of the tree and appears next to Kurama a second later.

Miroku: "He's so fast, I didn't even see him!"

Inuyasha: "Yeah."

Kagome: " Let's go back to the village."

Everyone heads towards the village.

ENDOF THE CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER BUT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!! I WISH I KNEW HOW OLD HIEI IS!! HASTA LA BYE-BYE!!


	5. Chapter 5

** ATTENTION: I WILL NOT BE WRITING ANYMORE FOR THIS STORY FOR AWHILE THAT IS ALL!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have chosen to continue writing this strioy and I will also be changing the format to make it less confusing

Inuyasha's group led the rekai tentai to kaede's hut. " You guys are from the present aren't you?" asked Sango. "Yes we are." answered Kurama. "Then why are you guys here?" Kagome asked. "We don't know why, but we were sucked into a portal and ened up here." Kurama explained. " well I don't care where you came from so longs as you stay out of my way." Inuyasha rudley stated. "It seems that this mutt is going to be more annoying then the oaf." Hiei commented. Inuyasha rounded on the small half koorime. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PIPSQUEAK?!" Inuyasha yelled bending down so his face was only inches away from Hiei's. "I suggest you get out of my face be fore I kill you: Hiei replied with his trademark death glare. "Now Hiei be nice." Kurama said. " Yeah can't you go one day without threating or killing something?" asked Yusuke. "Watch yourself detective or that something is kill everyday is going to be you." Hiei said evilly. Finally after eating and a few more um creative dicussicions in the group A.K.A Inuyasha, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei gettting into fights with each other everyone went to sleep.

A/N: end of chapter


End file.
